


A Photographer's Excuse

by gukpreme



Category: k pop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukpreme/pseuds/gukpreme
Summary: You can’t believe it worked.





	A Photographer's Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr under the url, dearlytea.  
> Idea behind this story is not mine and credited to the original owner who allowed me to use this idea.

“Enjoy the rest of your day!” Namjoon calls out to the woman who is midway through the exit. She waves back then leaves the shop, giving Namjoon the chance to let out an exhausted sigh, another day done. **  
**

Namjoon hated working in the summer, he dreads it. He could be outside relaxing under the shade of the tree catching up on series he missed or hang out with his friends, but sadly as a broke college student, he needs to work. Luckily his job isn’t as bad as most part-time jobs.

He works in a little cafe not far from his University, a good 15-minute walk or a few bus stops away. Despite it being so close not a lot of student or even people come by, just same old regulars Namjoon would meet during his shifts. Yet even with the lack of customers, he definitely preferred it over Starbucks drinkers who would bring in a list of precise ingredients for their drinks, why would he want to work somewhere that would only stress him out even more?

“Joon!” A voice calls out to him from behind, looking back he sees his boss out of his usual uniform but with a rather cleaner get up, he knew instantly what he was called for.

_‘I swear to god if he fucking asks to me to clos-_

“I’m heading out early today for Rosa’s birthday. Can you close up today?” His boss asks, not aware of the boy’s annoyance.

 _‘And there's the winning million dollar question.’_  He thought to himself. 

As much as he wanted to decline the request, he simply nods flaring a fake smile his way. He hates closing up but he hates not having money even more. “Of course Sir.” He answers formally.

“You’re a good man Joon,” he says while patting his back. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Namjoon swears he just makes up excuses to leave early just to leave him to do his dirty work, it would make sense. Watching his Boss leave through the back door he grumbles out a threat then sighs, if only he could get paid more, maybe then he wouldn’t be annoyed with closing the shop almost every time. Taking the broom that's leaning against the wall he starts to sweep away the dust in hopes to also sweep away his annoyance.

Midway through sweeping a thought reminded him to lock the doors in order to avoid dealing with customers minutes before closing. Quickly he speed walks to the door, keys in hand, hoping his luck wouldn’t go against him, but sadly it did as the sound of doorbell rings.

He mentally groans. “Sorry,” he says while slowing down. “We are clos- Wait ____?”

There you are, in front of the door hunching forward, hands on your knees out of breathe.  You weakly held your hand up silently telling him to wait, he gets your message and stays silent.

While you’re in the middle of regaining your composure Namjoon’s heart is racing at the sight of you here, at his work, with no one else around, just you and him. The thought of being with you alone intimidated him, but it did also make him happy. Why? Cause he’s the reason why you wanted to see him, there is no other reason… Right?

As you slowly start to straighten out your posture he notices the new camera you raved about last month dangling by a black strap around your neck, he smiles fondly. You were an avid photographer, always going the extra mile for the perfect shot, collections upon collections of captured candids and even started making a career out of it. It was something you loved doing, a hobby you picked up during middle school, a passion that no one can understand but you.

Namjoon found it adorable, one of the sole reasons why he finds you so… perfect. Despite being so finicky about the perfect shot and mourning for hours about losing the opportunity to take pictures of something ethereal you were someone Namjoon admired. A person driven with so much passion with no care about what others thought about them. You did what mattered the most, doing what you love, and he found that so damn attractive.

He comes back from his thoughts after hearing you letting out a heavy relieved sigh. You finally meet eye to eye with him, bringing back the fast-paced beating of his heart. “Sorry, I really need your help Joonie,” you start off not aware of what effect you had on his poor heart.

Joonie, the nickname that he so long despises anyone else saying it but love every time it rolls off your tongue. “W-What is it?” He tries to ask normally but comes out in a stutter.

“I forgot to take a picture of someone for my monthly assignment, can you be my model?”

Fuck.

His lip tightens unsure what to say. As much as he wants to help you out, the inner conflicting insecurity he has with being in front of the camera seems to dictate his answer to your issue. “I don’t know….I-I’m not good at modeling,” he lamely answered.

You frown. “Come on Joonie, you just need to pose for me.”

Biting onto the inner part of his cheek he quickly lists out the pros and cons of both of his decisions. Even though he hated being the main focus when being in front of the camera, he hated the idea of upsetting you even more. If he were to decline he would for sure feel guilty about it later. After all, you sprinted here out of desperation for him and him only. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Your once frowning lips slowly morphs into a bright smile causing your eyes to crease ever so slightly. The once lingering nervousness he had about agreeing disappeared for a mere few seconds at the sight of you being happy, god he was so whipped for you. Without a warning, you slam yourself onto his figure in order to squeeze him into a hug. He quickly prays to whoever controls faith that you wouldn’t hear his sudden accelerated heartbeat, it’s already nerve-wracking enough having you here alone with him, though it’s not bad if he has to admit.

You pull back from the hug, but only to beeline past him. Looking back he sees you scanning the place, probably just to find the right spot to take the picture. Your head stops at a table beside the window. A small corner in front of the fake plants with enough shade to filter out the sun’s blaring light, it was perfect.

“Joonie, over here!” You say pointing towards the spot, he nods then follow pursuit with what you wanted.

Once he gets behind the table he warily stands there confused. “Um…. How should I pose?”

“You can just stand there behind the chair and smile,” you explain getting your camera ready.

He nods placing his hand on the backrest. Moving the camera up to your eye your index finger hovers over the button readying the capture. Namjoon stands there silently, waiting patiently for you to take it, but to his demise, you put your camera down with a frown, and sadly he knows why.

“I-Is there something wrong?” He asks hoping he was wrong.

“ _Well…._  “ You start off biting onto your bottom lip. “I feel like I’m Medusa and I just turned you into stone,” you deadpan, he chuckles a bit from your comment, feeling a little less stiff. “Come on relax a bit okay? I’m not going to judge your modeling skills.”

He slowly nods. As if you could read his mind you send him a soft smile causing his heart to erupt with pure joy and bliss, dear god he fucking loves your smiles. He smiles back feeling reassured by your kind gesture. Slowly his shoulders begin to ease back to normal along with the rest of his body, his tight posture is now relaxed settling into a comfortable professional pose, looking as if he owns the shop.

“Perfect! Now hold still…” You say steadily getting back into the previous position. Your finger hovers over the button for a few seconds before… 

_Click!_

The light of the flash goes off with the sound of lens following behind a second later, Namjoon flinches a bit then prays in his head hoping it didn’t ruin the shot. He sees you looking down at the camera taking the time to examine your picture, to his luck you look back at him with a smile. Before he could ask how the picture was you beeline towards him and engulf him into a hug.

 _“Thfaks youf Joonfie,”_  you mumble out into his chest.

You completely stunned the man, along with raising the chances of him getting a heart attack, by now you could for sure feel the beat of his heart. Not wanting to seem like an idiot, he quickly hugs you back, enjoying the warmth you gave off in this small embrace. “Y-You’re welcome.”

Once you pulled back you quickly went on your tippy toes to plant a small peck onto his cheek. “Thanks for the help Joonie, I’ll see you later.”

With that you rush out to take your exit, not giving the boy a chance to say anything. Though Namjoon was grateful you left. Otherwise, you would have witnessed his cherry-red cheeks embarrassing the boy even more. Placing a finger over the lingering spot he smiles softly completely love-struck.

After standing there for a few minutes, letting the dust settle in, he finally decides to go back to work. Instead of feeling the gnawing annoyance he had previously, he felt fuzzy and warm inside and out, both from helping you and for the little gift you left on his cheek.

Oh, the effects you had on him.

On another note, you are a few feet away from the Cafe, far enough away from the Cafe’s windows. Your body leans against the brick wall with your face squished into the palm of your hands. Lifting your head up you take a deep breathe in then exhale out in hopes to stop the beating of your own heart. The second it starts to calm down you waste no time taking your camera out wanting to see the picture again before you head off.

Pulling the picture out, you feel the racing beat of your heart again at the sight of his soft signature dimpled smile, it was beyond adorable. “If only you weren’t so shy in front of the camera...” You whisper out to yourself, feeling your cheeks glow from embarrassment.

“I can’t believe Taehyung’s creepy idea worked….”


End file.
